


Make Me If You Can

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [10]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Mild Rough Sex, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne does not want to wear a dress unless Bog can persuade her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "make me" So of course I had to go there with it.

“Make me!” Marianne had her hands on her hips as she glared at Bog. 

Bog's wings gave a dry shiver of agitation. He hated fighting with Marianne, but this was important. “It's just a dress, Marianne! Why not?” 

She screwed up her nose and lips, glaring at the thing that was lying on the bed. It was a dress, okay it was a pretty dress, but it was long and fancy and she didn't want to wear it. Bog slumped his shoulders. “Marianne, please! It's for one night!” 

“I don't wear dresses.” She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back on him. 

Bog figured this had more to do with the last time she wore a dress—which was when she was going to marry Roland—than the actual wearing of a dress. 

Bog walked behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders and slowly turned her. 

“The dress is just a formality. You know if this was a goblin celebration, you could wear what you wanted, but it's a fairy ceremony and your father asked me to ask you to wear a dress. I picked it out myself.” 

She looked up at him with a slight smile edging across her lips. “You did?” 

He nodded, looking very grave as if this had been a very important mission he had completed. 

“Aye, my love. I knew you would look beautiful in anything, but this—this dress spoke to me.” 

Marianne looked around Bog at the dress lying on their bed. Alright, she found it pretty funny that her father went to Bog to get her to wear a dress to the royal autumn celebration they had to attend. Just the fact that her father was that desperate to get her to look a proper princess that he went to Bog for help would be worth wearing the dress! 

He knew she would not come without Bog so he had decided to use Bog to get her into a proper dress. She hid her laugh as she stepped closer to Bog, slipping her arms around his neck to lean into him. “Make me.” 

He frowned at the way she was looking at him. “Ah, make you?” 

She licked her bottom lip slowly, seductively, letting her eyes travel down from his face and over his rough chest, then slowly back up again, caressing him with her eyes. She let her gaze linger on his mouth, watching his lips like a hungry beast. 

Bog was always a bit startled when Marianne acted like this, lustful, wanton, for him! It didn't really matter how many times they had been together, it always amazed him that this beautiful creature would want to be with him in that way! 

Marianne brushed her lips against his, letting her tongue trace his mouth as she whispered, 

“So you gonna make me?” 

Bog blushed, looking nervous and swallowed hard, but goodness she smelled good pressed against him so he could feel her breasts against his chest, her hips slithered against his as she moved sinuously against him. She knew he was weak to her and just what to do to get him to scoop her up. Bog carried her over to the bed, pushing the dress aside and laid her down on the mossy mound. His lips and tongue started to taste the tender skin at her neck as she ran her fingers over his head feeling the spiky rough texture of his scalp. He growled softly, his teeth just brushing her skin. She arched and pressed herself against him, wanting him to bite her. 

He worked his way down her torso, gnawing gently through the fabric of her tunic, sending waves of heat through her despite the cloth between him and her skin. He glided back up to capture her mouth, his crooked fangs snagged her lip and he sucked on it for a moment. She was breathing heavily, her hands stroking his shoulders feeling them rattle under her touch. Marianne grabbed his head, forced him to deepen the kiss as she snarled with need. Her tongue thrust forcefully in his mouth She pulled her mouth away just enough to hiss as Bog huffed with breathlessness. 

“If I make you scream, you will wear the dress?” he asked. 

“Oh, yes,” she purred. 

Bog snagged her bottom lip again and pulled with his teeth gently before letting it go to lick her chin. 

The way her eyes smoldered as she cupped his face made Bog's heart race and heat pool to his groin. “Yes, Bog, you make me scream, then I will wear the dress. “ 

She giggled, her cheeks rosy and her eyes bright with anticipation. 

Bog bit his own lip looking at her ,but then slid his clawed fingers under her tunic, tracing his nails against her hips before he moved slowly upward. He pushed the fragile cloth up higher, exposing her stomach slowly. He stopped to spend a few moments, letting his tongue taste the sweetness of her skin, the delicate invisible hairs that graced her flesh, as his tongue made curved licks, raising goosebumps on her flesh. When he moved up further, the cloth gathered under her arms. 

He pushed it up over her pert breasts, exposing them to the cooler air of the room, her nipples hardening further at the sudden exposure. The desire to bite and suck on her breasts was strong, but instead he ran the flat of his tongue once over each nipple leaving them damp. She arched her back trying to communicate to him without words, only little whimpers, that she wanted more, wanted his teeth on her, but Bog denied her. 

Bog ran his tongue along the underside of each breast. She tasted like flowers and sunshine. She arched softly, willing him to move his mouth over her. He traced his tongue along her breast and bit the side of one, not hard enough to draw blood, just enough to make her skin goosebump and for her to draw a sharp intake of breath. He sucked softly at the side of her breast, wanting to mark her. 

Marianne wrapped her legs around his waist, surprising him when she suddenly flipped them both. Bog let out a muffled yelp against her breast as he was suddenly on his back with Marianne on top of him. She ground her hips against him her tunic falling back down as she grinned with just a hint of savage lust in her eyes. 

“If you are going to make me scream, you need to be better than that.” 

Bog smirked at her reaching up to grab her wrists. They started to playfully wrestle, kissing, hot wet kisses, their teeth hit as they twisted and writhed against one another. Marianne giggled and twisted around, but then she went off the bed, pulling Bog with her. Bog managed to grab the back of her head protecting her from the fall, but she was giggling a great deal, especially when Bog smirked, sitting up. He twisted back and grabbed her boots. He started pulling them off and threw them somewhere behind him with a loud bang. She reached up to grab him. 

Marianne managed to yank him back down to her to kiss him hard on the mouth. Bog growled as he yanked her into a sitting position returning the kiss just as hard. Marianne ran her hands down his sides taking pleasure in the rough texture of him as he started to pull at her leggings. She let go enough to wiggle a bit as he yanked them off, those going over his shoulder to end up where ever her boots happened to have gone. Next, he pinned her down and pulled her tunic off of her, tossing that behind him. She grinned, biting her bottom lip as his blue eyes burned with want looking down at her. She bucked when his clawed fingers moved between her legs spreading her, his other hand holding her arms over her head. His fingers stroked slowly, finding the spot that made her gasp, her whole body responding. She screwed her eyes closed as pleasure vibrated through her. 

Bog stood and pulled her with him, easily lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him as his clawed hands cupped her rear, his talons pressing into her soft skin. They started kissing again, sucking at each others mouths. Bog carried her until he had her up against the wall, bending his knees so he could reach between them. He grasped his now extremely hard erection so he could adjust against her, wet and waiting for him, and enter her with one hard thrust. She cried out, tossing her head back against the wall as she held on tightly to his shoulders. Bog leaned in and bit down on her neck, sucking hard as his hips thrusted against her, pounding into her, the sound of him smacking against her soft flesh, the thump of her backside against the wall as he kept up a steady pace of thrusts, filling the room with an erotic sound of their love making. 

She tightened her legs around him, using her leg muscles to will him into moving harder. Bog pressed her firmly against the wall, using it for support as he grabbed both her hands with his, pulling her arms over her head and lacing his fingers with hers. 

She tightened her grip with her legs, her hands holding his as he pushed, sliding into her, his knees slightly bent to keep her up. He growled and snarled softly as his mouth moved back to hers. She cried out again. Her moans against his mouth were muffled by their tongues and lips. 

She groaned again, her lips pressed against his mouth when she felt him swelling inside her. He became harder, his passionate thrusts more insistent. She knew he was coming close. He had already brought her to orgasm more times than she could count as he started to tremble. His clawed fingers squeezed her tinier fingers as he struggled to resist his orgasm. He was trying to hold back, trying to be careful with her, but she didn't want that, she wanted him without restraint. Bog finally pulled his mouth away from hers for a moment to take a deep breath. She used her legs to pull him tight to her, flexing her fingers against his to emphasize her point. 

“Don't stop, Bog, don't you dare stop!” 

Bog panted and stared at her for a moment, his blue eyes seemed brighter with passion. Then the grin that crossed his sharp face was the most gorgeous smile she had even seen on him. His voice was a little hoarse as he hissed, “As you wish my princess.” 

She chewed her bottom lip, looking into those blue eyes of his, squeezing her body around him. She watched as his eyes rolled for a moment with a deep moan. He let go of her hands so they could move from the wall back to the floor careful not to seperated their bodies from each other. Bog stayed buried in her as he once again griped her rear with his talons, dropping down to his knees and positioning her on the floor again. 

He started to press his hips into hers slowly, placing his long arms on either side of her head. Her eyes fluttered with pleasure as she hooked her legs behind his, arching her hips up to meet his thrusts. He arched and swooped a bit, his body moved sinuously. He adjusted, his hips thrusting powerfully against hers, his chest scraping the tips of her nipples, making her gasp with the pleasure of it. He hit her just right, that spot only he could find, which sent a new wave of pleasure through her. Marianne gasped and arched her breath ragged. 

He leaned against his arms, burying himself deep inside her, then pulled out until she groaned with the need to have him back inside her again. Her body writhed against him. He grinned, showing his fangs which made her blood boil anew. 

“Make me, Bog,” she groaned huskily, her throat thick with lust and happiness as she pulled him to her. Her eyes fluttered with passion as she moaned again. “Make me, Bog!” 

She dug her fingers into his shoulders plates wanting him to move harder, faster. She groaned wantonly as she yanked him as deeply as she could take him. 

Bog reached back with one hand to pull one of her legs up over his shoulder and leaned in, shoving deeply, then harder and faster. He shuddered as he felt how wet she was around him. Marianne gasped and cried out again, her whole body straining toward him as he made her peak again. He rotated his hips and she screamed his name again. “Yes! 

Yes! Oh, yes, Bog!!!” 

He convulsed and panted. Bog groaned her name, sounding breathless as he exhaled, his wings rattling loudly as he released inside her with a long drawn out. 

“Mmmarrianne!” She tightened not just with her orgasm, but with determination to extend his pleasure as long as she could. Bog's eyes rolled as he dropped to one elbow. She moved her hips against him, feeling him buck, gasp and shudder until he was nearly begging her to stop. “Marianne...oh, please...” He was panting with the effort of staying conscious. 

Bog's arm that still managed to hold him up, shivered as he became weak and collasped on top of her. They stayed that way for a few moments, limbs wrapped around one another. Marianne's fingers slowly stroking between his wings, until Bog finally rolled off of her. As he withdrew from her, she shuddered with the sensitivity of the movement, and bit back another moan. He lay on his back with his arms thrown out to the sides, exhaling loudly. Marianne rolled over to snuggle up against his side. Bog lazily wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she spread one of her wings over them both as she sighed. 

“Okay, I will wear the dress. But I expect that every. Single. Time. I have to wear a dress for any occasion.” 

Bog chuckled. “Every time?” 

Marianne nodded solemnly, her eyes closed, an extremely pleased smile on her lips. “Every time.”


End file.
